What if Hunted
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean got loose while Sam and Gordon were fighting?


What if Dean got free while Sam and Gordon were fighting?

Sam approached the old, abandoned house carefully, mindful of Ava's vision. He leaned down to peer through the slats. Hopefully he would be able to see who was holding Dean. He peered in. The first thing he saw was Dean, tied to a chair and gagged. He moved his gaze to the left and saw someone keeping watch with a gun. Was that Grodon Walker? Was this all about Dean leaving him tied up for three days? Sam rolled his eyes. He had tried to talk Dean out of that.

He crept around back and tried the door knob. Locked of course. He pulled out his lock-picking paraphernalia and quickly opened the door. He looked down and immediately saw the trip wire. He moved back away from the door and set it off. He crept into the room and kept a lookout. He found it hard to believe that he would have fallen for such an obvious trap and based on Ava's vision, figured there had to be another one.

Sure enough, he saw it a few feet in front of him. He took off one of his shoes and stepped back and threw it into the wire. He ducked and covered as the explosion ripped through the tiny cabin. He hid behind a desk and waited for Gordon to come check on his handiwork.

Dean heard the second explosion and tried to cry out through his gag, "Sam!"

Gordon got up and looked at Dean. "Sorry, Dean," he said. He sort of meant it. He wasn't a killer and Sam seemed like a nice enough kid. But he would turn evil one day. There was no doubt about it. He went back to the back room. He saw a shoe. OK, where was the rest of the body, or body parts? Bomb obviously wasn't that big. Didn't want to blow up himself and Dean.

He was looking around when he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Put it down," he heard Sam say.

Gordon froze to consider his options. "NOW!" Sam yelled.

Dean heard him from the other room. He started struggling. He had to help Sam.

Gordon bent over to lay his gun down. "You're not going to shoot me are you Sam? Because your brother thinks you're some kind of a saint."

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure," Sam answered. He wasn't going to shoot Gordon, but there was no reason for him to know that.

"See, now that's what I said," Gordon replied, as he spun around and disarmed Sam in one move. He pushed Sam through the wall.

Dean had managed to break the arm of the chair allowing him to slide the ropes off and free himself. He was untying his legs when he heard the sound of wall breaking and what sounded like Sam's grunt. He made quick work of the ropes and jumped up to run to Sam's rescue. When he went around the corner, he saw Sam lying on his back with Gordon kneeling over him. Gordon had a knife poised above Sam's heart.

"You're no better than the filthy things you hunt," Gordon said as he was about to bring the knife down for the kill.

"Yes he is," Dean said and realizing he had no weapon, lunged towards Gordon.

When Sam heard his big brother defending him, he got another burst of strength and grabbed at the knife. At the same time he was grabbing Gordon's wrist, Dean was kicking Gordon off of Sam. Together they managed to subdue Gordon and he lay on the floor.

Dean picked up Sam's fallen gun and aimed it at Gordon. "I told you earlier, you do that to my brother, I'll kill you."

"No, Dean," Sam said as he struggled to get up. "If we do that we're no better than him."

"Then what, Sam? He wants you dead. He's a hunter."

Before Sam could answer, Gordon took advantage of their distraction and reached over and tugged on Sam's ankle, making a failure of his attempt to stand. Before Dean had time to react, Gordon had grabbed the knife that Sam had grabbed from him and was holding it up to Sam's throat. With his other hand he pulled Sam in front of him to prevent Dean from getting a shot.

"Why don't you put the gun down, Dean?" Gordon suggested.

"No way. Your whole goal is to kill Sam, so what's to stop you after the gun is down?" Dean reasoned. He tried to keep the fear from his voice, but he knew that Gordon knew if he let Sam go he was dead. If he killed Sam he would be dead, too, but in Gordon's way of thinking, at least he would accomplish something.

Gordon was looking at his options. If he let Sam go, Dean would kill him and Sam would have the opportunity to turn evil and destroy the world. If he killed Sam, Dean would kill him, but at least Sam would be dead, too. Maybe he could leave, using Sam as a shield and then killing him when he had lost Dean. Dean would be sure to hunt him down, but Gordon was sure of the fact that he was a better hunter than this guy. He pulled Sam even closer to him and used his leg muscles to rise, pulling Sam up with him.

Sam tried to pull away, but Gordon used the knife to dig into his throat and whispered in his ear, "Not too much further until I hit an artery. Don't move."

Sam froze. He knew he was dead no matter what. He knew what he should do was try to get away so that Gordon would be forced to kill him here and now and allow Dean to kill him. Otherwise, Dean would hunt down Gordon later and Gordon would probably be ready and waiting for him. But as he felt the bite of the knife in his throat, he found that he was unable to force himself to move. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He came here to rescue Dean, not to become the hostage. He felt Gordon walking backwards and inched back with him to escape the knife.

"Gordon, don't move!" Dean shouted. But everyone in the room knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Gordon was about to reach the back door. The one Sam had crept through only moments before. Gordon took a step back and felt something. Too late, he realized he was tripping on Sam's shoe. As he started to fall back, Sam grabbed his knife hand and pulled it away from his throat. Gordon went down, and ended up on his butt right outside the door. Dean tried to aim at him, but Sam was still in the way.

"Down!" he yelled.

Sam tried to comply but he was still winded from being knocked through a wall. Sam was just managing to get out of the way, as Gordon stood up and ran into the night. Dean started to run past Sam to go after him, when he saw Sam stagger to the floor.

"Sammy, are you OK?" he asked as he dropped to his knees beside him.

"I hit my head when Gordon knocked me through the wall. I think maybe I have a concussion."

"OK, do you still have that hotel room?" Dean asked as he helped Sam to his feet.

"No, I figured I should probably leave after all the shooting."

"Good point. We'll find another one. Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, I found the Impala in the parking lot. Pretty stupid of Gordon to leave it there. Even if I didn't catch your code word, the car would have given it away."

"Gordon didn't mind me warning you. Made it better for his plan, you coming in through the back," Dean said as they reached the Impala and he helped Sam into the passenger seat. He got in on the other side and asked, "How did you know there was a second trip wire anyway?"

"I met another psychic. She saw me die in an explosion. When I saw the first trip wire, I knew there was no way I would have fallen for that, so there had to be another," Sam explained.

"Was that the girl I saw you talking to before the shooting started? She was cute," Dean said.

"She's engaged, Dean."

"So?"

Sam rolled his eyes and then quickly wished that he hadn't as a groan escaped him.

Changing the subject, Sam asked, "Why was Gordon trying to kill me anyway?"

Dean sighed. "He knows about psychics and the demon's plans for them. You're all supposed to become soldiers in a demon army."

"Has he found any others?" Sam asked.

"What? No reaction to the whole demon army thing?" Dean asked.

"I found that out earlier," Sam admitted.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Dean asked angrily. As far as he was concerned, he could keep secrets from Sam, but not the other way around.

"Well, I haven't exactly been keeping it from you, Dean. It just hadn't come up yet."

"Sorry. Anyway, yeah, he said he found another one named Scott Carey. I think he killed him."

"Yeah, that's why I came to town. I knew someone had killed him and wanted to find out more information. He was the last of the psychics that Ash could track through the 'mom burning in the nursery' thing."

Dean pulled up to a hotel and went to get a room. Sam waited in the car. When Dean came back, he helped him out and led him over to the room. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up every couple of hours."

"OK," Sam said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two Days Later

"Where to now?" Sam asked.

"Two words. Amster Dam."

"First of all, that's one word. Second of all, we have work to do."

"Screw it. What has it ever gotten us?" Dean asked. He just wanted to get Sam away from hunting. He wished he had never dragged him back.

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I ran all the way to California and look what it got me. You can't run from this and you can't protect me."

"I can try," Dean said stubbornly.

"Thanks for that," Sam said with a small smile. "So, where to next? Should I call Ellen and see if she has anything?"

"No, Sam. Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections. We need to keep you away from that place," Dean said firmly.

"Dean," Sam began.

"No, Sammy, I mean it. Maybe you can't run away and maybe we need to keep hunting, but we hunted for years without the Roadhouse. Let's at least do one smart thing in our lives."

"OK," Sam agreed. If it would make Dean happy they would stay away from the Roadhouse. He pulled out his laptop and started looking for a job. "Hey looks like there might be a haunted house two towns over."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. A simple ghost hunt sounded really good about now.

"Yeah, last week a couple of kids went in to this old abandoned house. One of them came out and said the other one was attacked by a ghost. That kid hasn't been seen since."

"We sure this is for real?" Dean asked. "Maybe the kid just ran away and the other one is lying. Or killed the kid and buried it."

"That was my first thought, but the exact same thing happened exactly 50 years ago and 100 years ago. That's when one of the kids of the first owner of the house disappeared."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"No idea. He just disappeared."

"What happened to his parents?" Dean asked. Hopefully they were the ones doing the haunting and not the kid. Kind of hard to burn the bones of someone who disappeared.

"They were buried in the local cemetery," Sam answered.

"Great," Dean said. "If this only happens once every 50 years, let's just go and burn the parents' bones. There will be no way to know if it worked for another 50 years anyway." This actually happened quite frequently in their work. They wouldn't catch onto a pattern like that until after it happened and then they would just burn the bones of whomever they thought the culprit was and hope for the best. Their dad always said in a case like that it was all they could do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon sat in his hotel room seething. He couldn't believe he let Sam Winchester get away. As far as he was concerned, Dean was now toast, too. He understood that he loved his brother, but that was no excuse for aiding and abetting evil. He had killed his own sister. He knew what it was all about. First, though, if it was possible, he would make Dean suffer by having him watch Sam die the most horrific death he could come up with.

He logged onto the internet to see if he could figure out where they would go from here. He found a story of a haunting a couple of towns away. Those stupid Winchesters wouldn't be able to resist. He read the details of the story and did a little more research and decided a stake out at the local cemetery was in order.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Dean got to the cemetery at 1:00 a.m. and found the graves they were looking for. They both grabbed a shovel and started digging.

Gordon was watching from behind a bush only a few feet away. He shot his tranquillizer gun at Dean who was the nearest target. It hit him and Dean turned in his direction just as Gordon fired again and hit Sam. Dean started towards him and then fell to the ground. Sam said, "Dean," and went to try to help him and collapsed next to him. Gordon smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon dragged Sam and Dean's inert bodies into a nearby mausoleum. He then handcuffed them and tied their feet, placing each at opposite corners of the small room. He worried about not being able to actually tie them to something, but decided it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was going to leave them alone. And he had used cuffs this time, not wanting Dean to Houdini on him again. He started laying out various knives and other tools that he usually reserved for demon torture on the floor. He found himself humming.

Dean started to stir. Was someone humming funeral music? He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning, Princess," Gordon said.

Dean scanned the room past Gordon and saw Sam on the other side. "Sam?" he said. There was no response. "Sam?" He heard a groan in reply.

"Good. Now that you're both awake, the fun can begin." He picked up a knife and walked over to Sam.

"If you beg me, maybe I won't cut him," Gordon said.

Dean knew that no matter what he did, Gordon was going to kill Sam. Not only kill Sam but make him suffer. But he couldn't help himself, "Please, Gordon."

Gordon laughed and then made a shallow cut across Sam's stomach. Sam yelled out. Dean yelled, "Sam. Stop it, Gordon, please."

"Dean, I'm just getting started. But don't worry, I can't take more than a couple of hours. Don't want to get caught."

H e took another knife and said, "I haven't bothered to sharpen this one in a while. Probably dull." He made a cut in Sam's arm. Sam yelled again. It was true, he thought, dull knives do hurt more.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and a woman dressed like Mrs. Ingalls from Little House on the Prairie was standing in the doorway. "Stop disturbing my family's sleep," she said. "Who is making all this racket?"

Gordon cut Sam at that moment and Sam yelled out again. Gordon then backed away from him.

The woman went towards Sam. "No, it's not his fault. Gordon's cutting him, making him scream," Dean yelled. The ghost ignored him and continued to advance on Sam. Gordon turned to look at Dean and smiled again. The ghost crouched down next to Sam and said, "You poor baby, are you OK?"

"What?" Gordon asked. He was sure they were going to watch the ghost tear Sam apart. The ghost turned to him and put her hand out, throwing Gordon across the cold stone floor to wear dean lay tied up. Gordon hit his head and was out.

"Please help us," Dean said to the ghost. Was he really asking a ghost for help?

The ghost ran her cold hands over Sam's cuts. He shivered, but the cuts were healed. "I didn't know ghosts could heal people," he said.

"I was a nurse," the ghost said as if that explained anything. She pulled Sam's hands apart and broke the cuffs. Sam leaned over and untied his feet. The ghost didn't seem to want to hurt him or prevent him from leaving so he went over to Dean and untied his feet. The ghost just watched them impassively. Sam helped Dean get to his feet. Gordon was just beginning to stir. Sam hurried and led Dean quickly out of the mausoleum. When they were outside, the door slammed behind them.

"You bitch," they heard Gordon yell. Then they heard him screaming.

"Come on, let's go," Sam said. He didn't want to listen to this.

As they were leaving they heard one last blood-curdling scream and then nothing.

The End


End file.
